Christopher did 16 fewer squats than Tiffany in the morning. Tiffany did 24 squats. How many squats did Christopher do?
Solution: Tiffany did 24 squats, and Christopher did 16 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $24 - 16$ squats. She did $24 - 16 = 8$ squats.